happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treeless Brothers
The Treeless Brothers is a group that is the male counterpart of The Treeless Sisters. The leader of this group is Riro Fox, and the other members include Quake Tree and Rabeav. This group made their debut appearance in "The Treeless Madness" episode along with The Treeless Sisters, who also have a starring role in this episode Character bio The Trio The Treeless Brothers are shown to be very bravely and stronger than Treeless Sisters. They can fight and is less nervous than The Treeless Sisters. Meaning this can helping them defeat Fliqpy easily in a fight if Fliqpy attempts to kill him in general way. However, Fliqpy can still killing them in his stealthy way. As their name "Treeless" in the group. They are known to have a lot of fun to play in Treeless areas and like the Treeless arenas very much,the areas that doesn't have trees. Their house is also known to be a "Treeless-treehouse" styled. However, despite the "Treeless"' in their group name, they doesn't seem to hating trees very much and sometimes can be seen playing in areas with tree, enough Riro Fox Riro Fox is a male fox that is the male counterpart of Mira Fox and the leader of this group. His love interest is even Mira Fox. Following the episode Parachuting Brothers that marks his return along with his other brothers. He will always have scars on his face. He is likely the strongest brother of the the group. Quake Tree Quake Tree is a male deer that is the male counterpart of Water Flower. His love interest is even Water Flower. His deaths often involve Lumpy's. He also has a large enemy ship with Lumpy. And sometimes Lumpy could intentionally do his stupid actions forward Quake Tree. He is also good at swimming. He is also the "unluckiest" brother of the group Rabeav Rabeav is a male beaver and is the male counterpart of Beava. His love interest is even Beava. He is the most smartest brothers of all 3. He is the weakest brother of the group Episodes Starring roles *The Treeless Madness *Deer at the Theater (Quake Tree only) *Deer Tub (Quake Tree only) *New Year of Treeless *The Marriage of Treeless Fox Couple (Riro Fox only) *Shoop-Shore *Lumped Tree *Parachuting Brothers *Check in The Grenaball (Quake Tree only) *Chilled Out Featuring roles *Candy Shop *Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped! (Quake Tree and Riro Fox only) Appearances TBA Deaths Riro Fox #Parachuting Brothers: Got himself sliced in the half by the plane's right wing Quake Tree #Deer Tub: Electrocuted by the wire that fell into the tub (along with Rakurn and Water Flower). (debatable) #Lumped Tree: Killed by Riro Fox, Rabeav and Lumpy for not shutting up about Lumpy's behavior #Parachuting Brothers: Got his skull runned by Lumpy's speedboat\ #Chilled Out: Either died from the fire burning on his head or by the snowball crashing to the tree Rabeav #Parachuting Brothers: Runned over by The Mole's car Injuries Riro Fox TBA Quake Tree #Deer at the Theater: Injured by gunshot. #Chilled Out: Has a fire burning on his head when burned Chille hits him and are then both are merged to a snow giantball before it crashes to a tree Rabeav TBA Kill count *Flippy: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Bad Deer: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Toothy: 1 ("Shoop-Shore") *Lumpy: 1 (Check in The Grenaball) (Quake Tree only, unintentional) Trivia *Quake Tree has the lowest survive-rate out of any brothers *Riro Fox and Rabeav nearly have same colors. But if one look closely, Riro Fox seems to have darker color than Rabeav Gallery The_angrers.png|The Angry Treeless Brothers over their breakfast got ruined by Toothy Treeless brothers parachute.png|Their parachuting contest would later go wrong soon later... evilless brothers.png|The Evil Treeless Brothers gift for chille1.png|The Brothers attempts to making Chille look cold during snow Quake tree vs. furious.png|Quake Tree smuggles with Furious clothes for brother treeless.png batman and robin qt and riro.png|Quake Tree and Riro Fox as Batman and Robin. Batman vs. joker.png|Batman (Quake Tree) vs. Joker (Sanity) Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Brown Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Blue Characters Category:Beavers Category:Red Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Rodents